


Exile

by killerweasel



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything he did, he did for his friends, his family, and his crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [放逐](https://archiveofourown.org/works/826014) by [killerweasel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel), [lesley1215](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215)



> contains character and plot spoilers, so if you haven't seen the film yet, you might want to skip this

This was written for [**frodosweetstuff**](http://frodosweetstuff.livejournal.com/), who wanted a fic to go along with [this image](http://mhyin.deviantart.com/art/What-would-you-do-373025920).

Title: Exile  
Fandom: _Star Trek_  
Characters: John Harrison, OC (sortof)  
Word Count: 1,102  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after _Star Trek Into Darkness_  
Warnings: contains character and plot spoilers, so if you haven't seen the film yet, you might want to skip this  
Summary: Everything he did, he did for his friends, his family, and his crew.

Khan sat up with a gasp. He looked around wildly. The last time he’d woken like this Admiral Marcus had been smirking at him as if he was some sort of a treat. He quickly glanced around the room. He was the only one there. Everything seemed far too quiet.

He cleared his throat a few times in an attempt to try to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. It took him a couple of tries to get out of the suspended animation chamber. He hissed as he smacked his elbows on the ground. Khan was actually tempted to just stay on the floor for a few minutes until his muscles actually did what he wanted them too, but he needed to know what was going on. The last thing he remembered was being injected with something in a medical bay on Earth and manhandled into the chamber he’d just climbed out of.

Grabbing the nearby medical bed, he slowly got to his feet. He forced his legs to support him as he staggered over to the computer. Khan pressed a few buttons. According to the computer, there were seventy-three humanoids on the ship. One was in medical bay. The other seventy-two were currently located in the cargo hold. Khan let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding. They were all alive.

A wave of relief went through him. He allowed himself a few moments of weakness, collapsing onto a desk. His family, his crew, and his friends were the only people on the ship. There had to be a reason he was up and moving around while they continued to sleep.

It took him a few minutes to make his way through the ship to the bridge. As he moved around, he could feel his body begin to respond the way it was supposed to. He hated how unsteady his legs still felt. Occasionally he had to use the wall for support. At least no one could see him right now.

He staggered out onto the bridge. There was a light flashing on one of the consoles. Khan touched one of the panels. A number of the computers suddenly came to life.

“Greetings, Khan.”

Khan’s brow furrowed as Spock’s voice came from the computer panel in front of him.

“It has been two years since you and the members of your crew were brought aboard this ship in the suspended animation chambers. Your chamber was programmed to wake you when you reached your destination. Star Fleet was unsure what to do with you. Half of them called for your immediate execution while the rest said enough blood had been shed.”

The muscles in his legs began to twitch. He shouldn’t have pushed himself so hard. It always took a little while for a body to adjust after being revived from suspension. He sat down in the captain’s chair.

“Eventually, I contacted an old... friend. He offered a possible solution that would satisfy both sides of the argument. You and your crew would be exiled on an uninhabited world. This ship is currently in orbit around that world. The location of this planet has not been disclosed to the public. This should allow you and your people to remain undisturbed for some time. ”

The main screen lit up in front of Khan. There was an image of a planet. The data on it streamed by rapidly, but Khan had no problem absorbing it. The planet was known as Ceti Alpha II. It seemed that the sixth planet in the solar system had exploded, causing the environments on the remaining plants to shift. The majority of them were incapable of supporting life. However, the one below the ship had been rather unaffected. The air was safe to breathe and it could prove to be a perfect place for a colony.

“This ship contains enough food, medicine, and other supplies to last for at least a year. That should give you enough time to get settled. Hopefully you will be able to use what the planet provides by the time you start to run low.”

Khan got to his feet. There was much to do. He needed to wake his family from their sleep. He was about to leave the room when Spock’s voice came again.

“You are being given a chance many would not get. Do not squander it, Khan.”

“I don’t plan to.” He waited to see if the pre-recorded voice would come again. There was silence. Turning on his heel, he stepped out into the hall.

\---

Khan walked around the cargo bay, peering at the faces of the people inside of the chambers. He was looking for someone specific. He finally found the man near the back of the room. Khan started the reviving sequence. He watched the chamber open. Inside was a slightly older man whose sandy-blond hair had started to go gray. This was the man whose name he had borrowed when he’d hidden his true identity.

The man’s eyes fluttered open. He didn’t seem disoriented. His eyes focused on Khan’s face. “Khan.” The smile that spread across his face was beautiful to behold. He yawned. “How long have I been asleep?”

“It’s been over three hundred years, John.” Khan saw John’s eyes widen. “There are many things I need to tell you, but most of it can wait. We will need to wake everyone up.” He helped John slip out of the chamber. The smaller man leaned against him. “We’ve been given a place to live.”

“Oh?” John’s leg started to buckle and Khan threw an arm around his waist to help him remain upright. “Thank you. You’ve been awake before now, haven’t you? I swear your hair was shorter than this the last time I saw you.”

Khan chuckled before looking serious. “We were discovered by accident. They woke me up. Then they used you and the others to force me to do things.” He hadn’t even realized he’d clenched his hands into fists until he felt John’s fingers on his. “I made them pay for what they’d done.”

They stood silently for a moment. John didn’t take his hand away from Khan’s. The taller man sighed. “When I thought everyone had been killed, when I thought I’d lost everything I had fought so hard to protect, I lost control. I became vengeance.”

“I know you would do anything to keep us safe, Khan.” John gave his fingers a squeeze. “Someone gave us a second chance. We shouldn’t waste it.”

“No, we shouldn’t.”

The future suddenly looked much brighter.


End file.
